HELLo Diablo
'HELLo Diablo '''is the seventh episode of ''DiabLoL 1 Plot The episode starts with the warrior forging his weapons, shrinking his sword into a dagger and helmet. He piles them excessively. The sorcerer overloads the circuit as he charges all of his staff, but his golem unplugs the main outlet to charge his own smartphone, annoying its creator. The three heroes gather on the glowing pentagram and form a huddle to activate its teleportation towards Diablo's lair. After they are transported to hell, the warrior marches into the area. He gets hit by a lot of fireballs until he dies. His allies resurrect him but more fireballs hit him again until he dies again. The sorcerer bravely casts lightning nova many times to disintegrate surrounding hell knights and mages, but he friendly-fires the warrior and rogue unfortunately. He shamefully gulps by accidental PKing. Later, the sorcerer hears a club music coming from behind the wall, while the warrior guards him. As he uses the drinking glass to hear like a stethoscope, Diablo is shown floss-dancing with the mage, knights, succubi inside his chamber. The sorcerer realizes that their target boss is there. Meanwhile, the rogue shoots arrows and rolls as the knight gets near her. She opens the chest, activating its trap which she dodges to let its fireball hit the attacking knight, beheading him. She finds a bony lever and pushes it. This lowers the chamber wall where sorcerer is still listening the party using the glass. Suddenly, it reveals Diablo in front of the two heroes. Diablo knocks the sorcerer away and says "tremble before me!". The warrior seeks shelter on the corner wall. Diablo unpacks his remote control and presses its button, triggering apocalypse spell that detonates the warrior with massive fire damage. He then uses apocalypse at the rogue who curiously looks at an amulet. Taking inconsiderable damage, the rogue hides inside the open chest but she is still detonated from inside magically, killing her and her loot dropping on the ground. Diablo gets near the weakened sorcerer who gasps. The scene suddenly cuts to Tristram. Three defeated heroes respawn after they were fallen, completely naked without their equipment left in hell. The armored warrior, who had been duping so many items, decks out into a higher-level warrior. He decides to confront Diablo by himself, looking at the red portal that leads to hell. In the lair, Diablo evil-laughs triumphantly. He is stabbed by the hero's sword from behind and falls on the floor flat. Diablo is transformed into a human which a red soulstone on his forehead. While the three heroes notice his heroic deed, the demon slayer then implants the stone on his own forehead. He is bleeding nonchalantly. Epilogue Level-50 sorcerer uses the drinking glass to hear the club music. He grins as he is well-prepared, by casting apocalypse. His spell causes Diablo and his minions explode with magical fire simultaneously. Due to being stuck in the unopened chamber, Diablo and others run and scream in panic by a cheap shot. At the end, there is a robed being traveling into the wastelands, as the Dark Wanderer. Characters * Sorcerer * Warrior * Rogue * Diablo * Golem * Knights * Mages * Succubi * Dupe warrior * Griswold (cameo) Trivia * This episode is based on the final quest of Diablo I, simply called "Diablo". ** Also, this is the final episode of DiabLoL 1 ''to refer the original ''Diablo ''game. * Diablo's design in this episode is very different from ''HeroStorm ''version due to his upright, plantigrade character design in first ''Diablo ''game. ** Also his behind is explicitly shown since his in-game sprites facing away from viewers also show their bottom. In-game References * The warrior forging the weapons and armor using his unique repair skill shrinks them, referring to their durability decrease. * The sorcerer is shown recharging all of his staves, referring to his unique ability to recharge magic shots (such as firebolt) found in staves. * There are still more piles of gold around Tristram, It is often useful since players doesn't want to lose them in dungeons when getting killed, but, however, it riskily allows other players to steal them in multiplayer. * Warrior is killed by magi's fireball immediately, referring to their burdensome encounter with Level-16 ranged enemies. * Rogue exploits the chest trap to kill a nearby enemy. * Diablo's unique spell to slay the three heroes is called apocalypse, the arguably most powerful spell in ''Diablo I ''due to their massive and irresistible damage. * Level-50 sorcerer cheats the final quest of the game by using apocalypse spell to kill Diablo and the minions while lever to open the chamber is never used. However, it uses mana exorbitantly. ** Apocalypse spell used by a player can be found in staves. It cannot be learned except in Hellfire expansion. * During the credits scene, the concluding narration of ''Diablo I ''is used. Cultural Reference * Diablo's floss dance move is based on ''Fortnite, ''the ''multiplayer online first person shooter game which became wildly popular since 2018. Video Category:Episode Category:DiabLoL 1 Episodes